Hammy: Wherever Hedge Massacre 2
by Gipdac
Summary: Sequel to Wherever Hedge Massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Hammy: Wherever Hedge Massacre 2

(Note: this takes place after Alternate Ending 1)

My name is Hammy, and I have done horrible things. One by one, I have killed the rest of my Family...Except Stella & Tiger, who are on their HoneyMoon. First, I killed Verne. Then Lou. Then Penny & the kids. Then Ozzie. Then RJ. And then Heather. All that remain are Stella & Tiger. My name is Hammy, and I will do horrible things. And I will have absolutely no regrets...

Chapter 1

Stella & Tiger finally got back from their HoneyMoon.

They walked to the Hedge, and saw blood all over the place.

"Oh, God!" Stella shouted.

They ran through the Hedge, and saw the others sewn together...Except Hammy.

"Hammy?" Stella called out.

"Help me.."

They both ran to Hammy calls, and found him laying on the ground.

He had a wound in his side.

"Hammy!" Stella shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"What happened?" Tiger asked.

Tiger was trying to hold back tears.

"The humans. They killed everybody, like it was a sick game."

"Don't worry, Hammy. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you..."

Hammy's plan was working...

Chapter 2

Stella and Tiger picked up Hammy.

They carried him to the log, and Tiger climbed into a house to get

medical supplies.

They wrapped bandages around the wound, and put alcohol on it.

Hammy winced in pain.

"Thank you, guys."

Stella carefully wrapped her arms around Hammy.

"I would never let anything happen to you."

Hammy felt a cringe of guilt.

"I always had a crush on you, Stella."

Stella looked at him, and smiled.

"That's so sweet, Hammy."

Hammy smiled, not as an act, but for real...

Stella & Tiger let Hammy sleep.

"Do you think the boy's gonna be okay?" Tiger asked.

"I hope so, Tiger. I hope so."

"Why did the humans do this?"

"I don't know. But I will get revenge."

"I will help you. And I'm sure Hammy will too."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I won't let him get hurt again."

"You're right, Stella."

"I know."

Chapter 3

After Tiger was asleep, Stella went to check on Hammy.

She tiptoed over to where he was sleeping, and heard him talking in his sleep.

"I love you, Stella. Don't leave me!"

Stella felt her heart ache.

She sat down next to him, and gently shook him awake.

"I won't, Hammy."

Hammy's eyes opened, and he looked up at Stella.

"You won't?"

"Of course not."

Hammy wrapped his arms around Stella.

"Thank you."

Stella smiled at him, and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome, Hammy."

Hammy leaned his head up against Stella's, surprising her.

"I love you, Stella."

"I know, Hammy."

Hammy looked into her eyes, and Stella saw fear in his eyes.

Hammy kissed her gently, and Stella returned it.

They made love, and layed in each other's arms.

"What are you afraid of, Hammy?"

Hammy was asleep.

Stella went to sleep, too.

After Stella went to sleep, Hammy said under his breath:

"Of me..."

Tears formed in his eys...

Chapter 4

Stella woke up, and saw that Hammy was gone.

She looked around, and saw Tiger telling Hammy stories of his origins.

Stella walked over to them, and looked at Hammy, who smiled in return.

What have I done? Stella thought to herself, thinking of last night.

"Did you sleep good, Hammy?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. You need sleep if you want to help regain your strength."

"I know."

The next night, after Tiger was asleep, Stella sat on a rock, crying to herself.

I slept with Hammy! He's only 16, and I'm 35! Not only that,

but I cheated on Tiger, my husband! Stella thought to herself.

"Stella?"

Stella turned around, and saw Hammy standing there.

"Are you okay, Stella?"

"No."

"Its my fault."

"No, its not. It was my fault. I cheated on my husband."

"I'm partly to blame. I slept with you."

"I don't want you blaming yourself, Hammy."

"And I don't want to see you upset, Stella."

Stella looked at him, and more tears formed in her eyes.

She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms kindly around her.

What have I done? He thought to himself...

Chapter 5

Hammy let Stella rest in his arms.

"I love you, Hammy. But I love Tiger, too..."

"I'm not going to make you choose."

Torrents of tears poured down Stella's face,

and she looked at Hammy.

"You've always been there for me, and have always been so kind."

"Thanks."

"You're a really great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you."

Hammy felt as if he had been set on fire.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"I would."

Hammy felt his heart pounding away, as if it was about to burst out of his chest(yummy).

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Hammy stared into the lake water, looking at his reflection.

"I'm a monster."

We see the reflection talk.

"They had been meddling. They had to be punished. They got what they deserved!"

"No. They didn't."

"You need to finish off the last two."

"No. I will never hurt Stella or Tiger."

"Listen to me. Do it."

"No."

"Do it. I had to finish the others off. Now you finish these two off."

"Leave me alone!"

"Let me help you, Hammy."

"Stay away."

"You can't escape me, Hammy. I'm you."

"You're not me."

"You can't deny the truth."

"Stay away, or I'll kill you."

"If you kill me, you kill yourself."

"If that's what it comes down to, then fine."

"Fool."

Hammy threw a rock at the reflection, and walked back over to Stella...

Chapter 6

Hammy walked back over to Stella.

"Are you okay, Hammy?"

Hammy looked directly into her eyes.

"Not really."

"What's wrong."

Hammy had to tell the truth.

"I have split-personalities."

Stella just stared at him in surprise.

"The humans never killed our family...My other half did."

Stella's eyes went wide in fear.

"I will never hurt you or Tiger. I couldn't control my other half."

Stella back away in fear.

"You killed them. You killed them all!"

"I even hurt myself to try to stop myself, but it was too late."

Stella ran away in fear.

What have I done? Hammy thought.

Stella ran to where Tiger was sleeping.

"Tiger! WAKE UP!"

"What?"

"We have to get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?

"Hammy's the one who killed the others, not the humans!"

"WHA-?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Then, Hammy burst through the shrubs carrying the wheedhacker...

Chapter 7

(5 minutes ago)

Hammy began screaming in agony.

Then, he saw his reflection in the water.

"I told you we had to get rid of them."

"NO!"

"She hates you now. She'll tell everyone, and ruin our chances of living a normal life."

"Get out of my head!"

"Let me help you, Hammy."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, the reflection vanished, and Hammy's stare was blank.

He then picked up a wheedhacker he had hidden...

(Present)

Stella & Tiger backed up against the log.

"Hammy, don't do this!" Stella shouted.

"Hammy's dead. I am Hamilton the Slayer now."

"Hammy, if you can hear me, please stop!"

Hammy stopped, and began shaking his head wildly.

"You can't fight me, Hammy!"

"Leave the ones I love alone!"

"I was always the stronger one!"

"Not anymore! You killed most of my family, and I won't let you hurt the rest!"

"Give up!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Hammy fell to the ground, unconscious...

Hammy woke up, and Stella was standing over him.

"Are you Hammy?" She asked weakly.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I killed the others. I'm not okay."

"You couldn't control your other half. You can now."

"What do you mean?"

"You fought for control of your body, and stopped yourself from trying to hurt me or Tiger."

"Leave. Please. I won't be able to stop myself again."

"I won't leave you. I love you."

Tiger hissed in the background.

Stella looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Tiger. I really do care about you."

"...I know."

"Will you stay with us, then?"

"...Okay."

"Thank you."

They buried their family, and Hammy had tears down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They heard him, and forgave him...

Hammy & Stella married.

You'd hate to see their kids...

My name is Hammy, and I have done horrible things. I will never do them again...

END.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella and Tiger picked up Hammy.

They carried him to the log, and Tiger climbed into a house to get

medical supplies.

They wrapped bandages around the wound, and put alcohol on it.

Hammy winced in pain.

"Thank you, guys."

Stella carefully wrapped her arms around Hammy.

"I would never let anything happen to you."

Hammy felt a cringe of guilt.

"I always had a crush on you, Stella."

Stella looked at him, and smiled.

"That's so sweet, Hammy."

Hammy smiled, not as an act, but for real...

Stella & Tiger let Hammy sleep.

"Do you think the boy's gonna be okay?" Tiger asked.

"I hope so, Tiger. I hope so."

"Why did the humans do this?"

"I don't know. But I will get revenge."

"I will help you. And I'm sure Hammy will too."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I won't let him get hurt again."

"You're right, Stella."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

After Tiger was asleep, Stella went to check on Hammy.

She tiptoed over to where he was sleeping, and heard him talking in his sleep.

"I love you, Stella. Don't leave me!"

Stella felt her heart ache.

She sat down next to him, and gently shook him awake.

"I won't, Hammy."

Hammy's eyes opened, and he looked up at Stella.

"You won't?"

"Of course not."

Hammy wrapped his arms around Stella.

"Thank you."

Stella smiled at him, and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome, Hammy."

Hammy leaned his head up against Stella's, surprising her.

"I love you, Stella."

"I know, Hammy."

Hammy looked into her eyes, and Stella saw fear in his eyes.

Hammy kissed her gently, and Stella returned it.

They made love, and layed in each other's arms.

"What are you afraid of, Hammy?"

Hammy was asleep.

Stella went to sleep, too.

After Stella went to sleep, Hammy said under his breath:

"Of me..."

Tears formed in his eys...


	4. Chapter 4

Stella woke up, and saw that Hammy was gone.

She looked around, and saw Tiger telling Hammy stories of his origins.

Stella walked over to them, and looked at Hammy, who smiled in return.

What have I done? Stella thought to herself, thinking of last night.

"Did you sleep good, Hammy?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. You need sleep if you want to help regain your strength."

"I know."

The next night, after Tiger was asleep, Stella sat on a rock, crying to herself.

I slept with Hammy! He's only 16, and I'm 35! Not only that,

but I cheated on Tiger, my husband! Stella thought to herself.

"Stella?"

Stella turned around, and saw Hammy standing there.

"Are you okay, Stella?"

"No."

"Its my fault."

"No, its not. It was my fault. I cheated on my husband."

"I'm partly to blame. I slept with you."

"I don't want you blaming yourself, Hammy."

"And I don't want to see you upset, Stella."

Stella looked at him, and more tears formed in her eyes.

She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms kindly around her.

What have I done? He thought to himself...


	5. Chapter 5

Hammy let Stella rest in his arms.

"I love you, Hammy. But I love Tiger, too..."

"I'm not going to make you choose."

Torrents of tears poured down Stella's face,

and she looked at Hammy.

"You've always been there for me, and have always been so kind."

"Thanks."

"You're a really great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you."

Hammy felt as if he had been set on fire.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"I would."

Hammy felt his heart pounding away, as if it was about to burst out of his chest(yummy).

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Hammy stared into the lake water, looking at his reflection.

"I'm a monster."

We see the reflection talk.

"They had been meddling. They had to be punished. They got what they deserved!"

"No. They didn't."

"You need to finish off the last two."

"No. I will never hurt Stella or Tiger."

"Listen to me. Do it."

"No."

"Do it. I had to finish the others off. Now you finish these two off."

"Leave me alone!"

"Let me help you, Hammy."

"Stay away."

"You can't escape me, Hammy. I'm you."

"You're not me."

"You can't deny the truth."

"Stay away, or I'll kill you."

"If you kill me, you kill yourself."

"If that's what it comes down to, then fine."

"Fool."

Hammy threw a rock at the reflection, and walked back over to Stella...


	6. Chapter 6

Hammy walked back over to Stella.

"Are you okay, Hammy?"

Hammy looked directly into her eyes.

"Not really."

"What's wrong."

Hammy had to tell the truth.

"I have split-personalities."

Stella just stared at him in surprise.

"The humans never killed our family...My other half did."

Stella's eyes went wide in fear.

"I will never hurt you or Tiger. I couldn't control my other half."

Stella back away in fear.

"You killed them. You killed them all!"

"I even hurt myself to try to stop myself, but it was too late."

Stella ran away in fear.

What have I done? Hammy thought.

Stella ran to where Tiger was sleeping.

"Tiger! WAKE UP!"

"What?"

"We have to get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?

"Hammy's the one who killed the others, not the humans!"

"WHA-?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Then, Hammy burst through the shrubs carrying the wheedhacker...


	7. Chapter 7

(5 minutes ago)

Hammy began screaming in agony.

Then, he saw his reflection in the water.

"I told you we had to get rid of them."

"NO!"

"She hates you now. She'll tell everyone, and ruin our chances of living a normal life."

"Get out of my head!"

"Let me help you, Hammy."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, the reflection vanished, and Hammy's stare was blank.

He then picked up a wheedhacker he had hidden...

(Present)

Stella & Tiger backed up against the log.

"Hammy, don't do this!" Stella shouted.

"Hammy's dead. I am Hamilton the Slayer now."

"Hammy, if you can hear me, please stop!"

Hammy stopped, and began shaking his head wildly.

"You can't fight me, Hammy!"

"Leave the ones I love alone!"

"I was always the stronger one!"

"Not anymore! You killed most of my family, and I won't let you hurt the rest!"

"Give up!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Hammy fell to the ground, unconscious...

Hammy woke up, and Stella was standing over him.

"Are you Hammy?" She asked weakly.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I killed the others. I'm not okay."

"You couldn't control your other half. You can now."

"What do you mean?"

"You fought for control of your body, and stopped yourself from trying to hurt me or Tiger."

"Leave. Please. I won't be able to stop myself again."

"I won't leave you. I love you."

Tiger hissed in the background.

Stella looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Tiger. I really do care about you."

"...I know."

"Will you stay with us, then?"

"...Okay."

"Thank you."

They buried their family, and Hammy had tears down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They heard him, and forgave him...

Hammy & Stella married.

You'd hate to see their kids...

END.


End file.
